


Not Twenty One, But Two

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: It's happy for once, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: It's Paul and Patryk doin' what they do best.





	

Patryk was having the worst day ever.

He’d gotten up late and couldn’t enjoy breakfast with Paul, his boss had warned him that he was on his final chance, someone from his floor had stolen his lunch and he was splashed by a car on the way home, leaving him soaking wet.

He’d texted Paul during the walk home to complain about his day, and Paul promised he’d help him forget it, he was so kind and caring.

The key clicked in the lock as he opened the door and there was a blast of warm, lavender smelling air as he entered, it immediately relaxed him and suddenly all of his stress was forgotten, Paul really did know what calmed him.

He heard music playing as he ascended the stairs, it was one of his favourites and the cheesiest song he'd ever heard, 'Can't Help Falling in Love with you' but it still made Patryk giddy as he thought about how Paul had done all this for him, just because he'd had a shitty day.

The living room had been tidied, there were no mugs, wrappers or stains on the coffee table, no cushion out of place and a bottle of wine on the table, the lights were dimmed and Paul stood in the middle, hair combed and wearing a shirt and tie, it was almost surreal to see him so clean and tidy.

"Paul?" Patryk gasped, looking him up and down.

"Hey Patty cake." Paul smiled, his face was red as he looked away from Patryk's eyes, his hands were behind his back and Patryk could tell he was fiddling with something, his arms and hands were shaking as he clutched whatever it was.

"You look really good like that." He sighed, wrapping his arms around Paul's neck and smiling as he blushed a brighter red, Paul was so easy to embarrass and it was one of the things Patryk adored.

"T-thanks." He sighed wistfully and put the object he was holding into his trouser pocket, Patryk caught a sliver of a glance at the object and saw that it was a black velvet box.

Oh.

Patryk's eyes widened as he realised what the box was and Paul looked almost ashamed as he saw Patryk's reaction.

"You, uh, you saw that, didn't ya?" Patryk nodded and covered his mouth as his eyes began to water, Paul bent down to one knee.

"I-I had a big speech prepared for this, been rehearsing it in my head all day, but now I'm lookin' at you I can't think straight." He took in a deep, shaky breath and looked into Patryk's eyes, his own amber eyes wet with tears.

"I love you so much Pat, you're the light of my life, and everything I wish I could be but can't, you're kind, funny, smart and just perfect in every way, I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." He sniffed and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away his tears.

Patryk knelt down too and cupped Paul's cheeks in his hands, rubbing away his cascading tears with his thumbs and giggling through his own tears.

"Of course I'll marry you, Pauly." He sighed and Paul smiled, pulling Patryk into his arms and resting his head on his shoulder.

"You've made me the happiest man ever Pat."

"Not until the honeymoon, Paul."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone gets the title...


End file.
